


Guilty Secret

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo finds something that Dee didn’t really want him to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Ryo finds Dee's teddy bear,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Work on Dee’s apartment was finally finished, and Ryo was helping his partner to stow his belongings in the brand new fitted closets he’d helped to build when he found it.

The shoebox was old and battered, its lid held in place by an ancient. perished elastic band that crumbled as Ryo picked it up. “What’s in here?” he asked curiously, not waiting for a reply before opening it.

“Hmm?” Glancing towards his lover, Dee’s eyes widened and an expression of horror crossed his face. “Ack!” He practically leapt across the intervening space, intent on keeping Ryo from seeing what was inside the box, but it was too late, the lid was off and the tissue paper gently moved aside to reveal something brown and fuzzy.

Cheeks reddening with embarrassment, Dee looked down at his feet, waiting for Ryo to start laughing. When nothing happened, he risked a quick peep and then couldn’t look away as Ryo reverently lifted the tattered teddy bear from its home. He was smiling softly.

“He looks well loved. Did Mother give him to you?”

“Um, yeah.” Dee rubbed the back of his neck. “We didn’t have much at the home, most of the toys and stuff were shared, but Penguin made sure every kid had a stuffed animal of their own. I’ve had him since I was a baby; used to suck his ears when I was little, or so I’m told. I can’t remember that far back.” He looked at Ryo curiously. “You don’t think it’s weird that I kept my teddy bear?”

“Why would I? I’ve still got mine, packed and ready for the move. His name’s Kuma.”

Dee knew a bit of Japanese and recognised the word. “You called your teddy bear ‘Bear’?” he asked, grinning.

Now it was Ryo’s turn to blush. “I was two, mom was teaching me the names of things in English and Japanese, and it just sort of stuck. So what’s yours called?”

Dee looked away and mumbled something.

“I didn’t quite catch that.” Ryo looked at his partner expectantly.

“He’s called Mister Fuzzy, okay? Happy now?”

Ryo studied the bear in his hands. “Yes, it suits him.”

Sinking down beside Ryo, Dee took the bear from him, smoothing the worn fur. “He looks so small now, he seemed much bigger when I was a kid. I remember taking him to bed with me every night; I whispered all my secrets to him in the dark.” He turned to Ryo. “I thought you’d laugh at me for still having a dumb stuffed toy at my age.”

“He’s not just a toy to you though, is he? He’s your childhood friend and confidante, throwing him out would mean throwing away precious memories. He’s a part of you.”

“Yeah, I guess he is, I never thought about it like that. He saw me through a lot of stuff, throwing him away would’ve felt like… I dunno, a betrayal of some kind. I mean, I don’t really need a teddy bear now, but I still kinda feel better knowing he’s there.”

“I know what you mean. I don’t think anyone ever really outgrows their teddy bear.”

Carefully, Dee tucked Mister Fuzzy back in his box, which he placed on the top shelf of the new closet. “Just don’t tell anyone else about him, okay? I’d never live it down.”

“Not a word, I promise. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thanks.” Dee glanced back over his shoulder. “Why don’t I leave a space up here for your bear? Then they can keep our secrets together.”

Ryo smiled and nodded, warmed by the knowledge of one more thing he and Dee had in common. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The End


End file.
